Dear You
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Ini boleh saja kau katakan konyol―tapi senyatanya aku ingin melakukannya untukmu. Kubuatkan kau sebuah robot, dimana suatu saat nanti aku merindukanmu, aku akan dapat mengenang wajahmu. Ah ... ternyata aku salah. Aku malah terjebak dalam ingatan tentangmu―dalam pesonamu. /Selamat tahun baru, Izaya-kun/ bisikku, pada cerminan dirimu. Sho-ai. Shizaya. For #BiWeeklyPrompt3.


Awalnya aku sama sekali tak percaya pada cinta, itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka―kau bahkan kuanggap sebagai penganggu dengan suara manismu yang menggumamkan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Namun seberapapun aku mencoba, kau sama sekali tak bisa menghilang dari pikiranku, terlebih dari hatiku. "Selamat datang, MT002," ucapku dengan bahagia saat iris sewarna bunga _sakura_ itu akhirnya berkilau indah setelah kulepas semua kabel yang menancap di tubuhnya. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah _master_-mu," tambahku, mengelus puncak kepala sehitam jelaganya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan tatapan kosong. "_Master_?" ulangnya, dengan suara metaliknya yang khas. "Ya, dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan Psyche."

"Psyche?"

"Ya, kau adalah Psyche ..." jawabku, tersenyum bangga.

Lalu kemudian, aku ingin melonjak dan bersorak gembira.

Mungkin aku berpikir ini sebuah keajaiban. Namun melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak. Lalu kemudian, cahaya warna-warni di luar sana semakin membuat kulit pucatnya berkilau indah, pandanganku semakin buram akibat airmata yang menggenang.

Ah ... suara kembang api terdengar sangat berisik malam ini.

* * *

**Durarara! and All Character****s belong to ****Ryohgo Narita.**

**Dear You belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**Picture isn't mine, of course.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sci-fi, Drama and other(s) (Sure, I don't know...)**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Slash/BL/Boys-Love/MalexMale or whatever you call it, Shizaya, Not recomended for children, Gaje-ness, Miss Typos bertebaran, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, Professor!Shizuo. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Special for Challange #BiWeeklyPromp3: Resolusi Ajaib.**

**Terinspirasi oleh **_**manga**_** karya Shungiku Nakamura yang berjudul '**_**Hybrid Child' **_**dan lagu '**_**Kokoro x Kiseki . Kokoro ' **_**yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin .**

**Summary : Ini boleh saja kau katakan konyol―tapi senyatanya aku ingin melakukannya untukmu. Kubuatkan kau sebuah robot, dimana suatu saat nanti aku merindukanmu, aku akan dapat mengenang wajahmu. Ah ... ternyata aku salah. Aku malah terjebak dalam ingatan tentangmu―dalam pesonamu. /Selamat tahun baru, Izaya-**_**kun/**_** bisikku, pada cerminan dirimu.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Lagi, dan lagi―kudengar suara yang terus menggema di kepalaku.**_

_**Mereka menjeritkan 'selamat tinggal' padamu, sang boneka terindahku.**_

_**Terus, dan terus saja aku tak bisa bertanya pada bola matamu.**_

_**Seolah-olah keberadaanku tak ada artinya lagi bagimu.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Menangis dan tertawa, hanya itulah yang ingin kulihat dari dirimu._

_Bagaimana wajah pucatmu itu diterpa sinar matahari, kepalaku tak henti-hentinya berpikir._

_Izaya, kau masih hidup, bukan?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"SHIZU-CHAAAANNNNNN!"

"_Urusai_!"

Sebuah helaan napas―aku dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lenganku ditarik dengan kasar, namun tak cukup kuat untuk bisa membuatku berpindah dari ranjang yang empuk ini. Aku bergeming dari posisiku, semakin menggeliat di hangatnya balutan selimut saat tanganku benar-benar ditarik dengan sekuat tenaga oleh pria yang berdiri di sampingku ini. "Lepaskan tanganku," perintahku padanya, namun tak berkeinginan untuk menarik kembali tanganku sendiri. Dia berdecak sekilas, tetap bersikeras menarikku keluar dari ranjang yang nyaman ini. "Keluar dari selimut itu dan cepat bangun, dasar pemalas!"

Aku hanya berkedip mendengar omelannya. "Ha?" seruku pelan, "Memang kau siapaku? Ibuku?" ketusku kemudian.

"Oh, ayolah, Shizu-chan ..." Dia menarik lenganku seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, "Kau sudah janji akan menemaniku belanja hari ini ..." ucapnya, mencoba mengingtkanku. Aku menghela napas melihat tingkahnya, "Sejak kapan aku bicara seperti itu? Dan bukankah seharusnya kau yang menemaniku belanja hari ini?"

"_Well_ ... kau tidak bersemangat, jadi kuanggap kaulah yang menemaniku belanja."

"Aku tak mengerti dengan logikamu itu, dasar kutu loncat."

"Walaupun kutu loncat seperti ini, kau tetap suka, bukan?"

Dia memaksaku untuk berkata 'iya'―namun aku menjauhkan wajah dengan seringaian anehnya itu jauh-jauh wajahku. Dan saat aku kembali ingin tidur, Izaya langsung melompat ke atas ranjang―melompat ke atasku, lebih tepatnya―dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan kasar. "Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!" Rengekannya terdengar sangat berisik di telingaku, dan sungguh, ternyata untuk ukuran pria sekurus itu, Izaya lumayan berat. "Ahh! _Urusai na_!" seruku marah, membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur. Izaya nampak kaget, pria cerewet itu langsung terdiam setelah aku menahan kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat―cukup lama memang, sampai akhirnya aku menyadari posisi kami yang cukup ganjil. "O-oh, maafkan aku ..." ucapku dengan spontan, melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkramanku. '_Baka_ Shizuo!' runtukku dalam hati, benar-benar mengakui kebodohanku―_well_, posisi tadi sebenarnya cukup berbahaya. Tapi ... eh? Tunggu dulu. Tadi ... aku minta maaf padanya?

Izaya bangkit dan duduk bersila di hadapanku, diam seribu bahasa. Wajahnya memerah dan ada sebulir air mata di sudut matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja aku panik, mencoba menenangkannya, namun barulah kusadari ternyata diriku malah semakin membuatnya ketakutan―oke, aku lupa semalam aku melepas seluruh pakaianku sebelum tidur―Izaya membuat seluruh ruangan tetap '_hangat'_ karena dia mudah terserang _hipotermia_. Dan sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya semakin menakutinya, dia langsung memukul wajahku dengan bantal dan berlari keluar kamar.

"DASAR MESUUUMM!" teriaknya, menggema di seluruh apartemen ini.

Aku _shock _setengah mati mendengar jeritannya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, KUTU SIALAN?!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Kau selalu membuatku sebal, asal kau tau itu._

_Namun berterimakasihlah padamu, hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna._

_Kau ... tak bosankah kau terus bermain denganku?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suara besi beradu besi serta percikan api yang bagaikan kembang api sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di tempat ini. Ketikan di _keyboard_, potongan kabel berwarna-warni dan juga suara mesin yang berderu pelan, aku tak menyangka diriku yang bodoh ini dapat juga bekerja di bidang serumit teknologi. _Yeah_ ... Kuakui memang tak semudah yang kubayangkan dan tak serumit yang orang katakan―rupanya aku sangat jenius dalam hal ini―namun tetap saja, aku masih terkejut diriku sangat mahir di bidang ini. Bukan karena kekuatan abnormalku yang biasanya digunakan sebagai keahlianku―aku mulai menggeluti bidang teknik mesin setelah aku dipecat dari pekerjaanku sebagai _bodyguard_ Tom-san dan _yeah_ ... pada akhirnya aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan 'monster'-ku itu sama sekali akhir-akhir ini.

"Shizu-chan~."

Sebuah panggilan dengan nada yang menjengkelkan, tak perlu menoleh untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang sedang berkunjung. Aku tetap fokus memasang kabel ini dan itu, menyambungkan antara _chip _sirkuit utama dengan yang lain. Tak kupedulikan panggilannya maupun suara langkah kakinya yang terus mengikutiku dengan riangnya. Kutu sialan ini ... tak punyakah dia kepentingannya sendiri? Aku terus saja berusaha mengacuhkannya, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti mengikutiku. Ah, bagus―sepertinya Izaya sudah pergi karena aku tak mendengar suaranya yang berisik itu lagi. Mungkin saja dia kesal karena aku sama sekali tak memperhatikannya atau apa, yang terpenting dia tak menggangguku untuk saat ini.

_Namun sialnya, aku salah prediksi._

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba menyusup dari balik punggungku, membuatku kaget setengah mati. "Izaya ..." geramku padanya, namun Izaya malah asyik memelukku dari belakang. "Ha-ah ... Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk ..." keluhnya, dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, "Kau tak melihat betapa kesepiannya diriku ini tanpamu, Shizu-chan?"

"Aku tak peduli, dan lepaskan tanganmu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bekerja, huh?"

"_Hidoi na_, Shizu-chan!" ucapnya dengan nada merajuk, "Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan! Shizu―"

"_Urusai_!"

Izaya tak melepaskan dekapannya, malah mempererat pelukannya. Kepalanya diusapkan ke punggungku dengan cepat, sedangkan bibirnya bergumam tak jelas. Oh, cukup sudah―ingin sekali kulemparkan obeng dan palu ini ke kepalanya. Namun ternyata, diriku mengambil langkah lain untuk mendiamkannya. Kutari tubuhnya agar melepaskanku dan berbalik menghadapnya. Tanganku meraih dagunya dan menariknya agar mendekat, mencium bibirnya sekilas. Izaya mematung. Wajahnya langsung memerah―tentu saja―sedangkan iris merah batanya melebar sejenak. "Heeh? Shizu-chan benar-benar tidak kreatif ..." komentarnya sesaat setelah ciuman singkat itu, menyeringai seperti biasa. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya―tak peduli―mendorong kepalanya dengan satu jari.

"Duduk di sana, dan diamlah. Atau kau tidak akan kuperbolehkan ke sini lagi selamanya," perintahku seraya menunjuk sofa empuk di sudut ruangan, memerintahnya dengan absolut. Izaya nampak menekuk wajahnya, namun menuruti perintahku, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk '_manis'_ di sana.

Setelahnya, Izaya hanya duduk di sofa dengan tenang―tak membuka suara sedikitpun. Tangannya digunakan untuk menumpu dagunya, sedangkan matanya menatap bosan ke arahku. "_Ne_, Shizu-chan ... Sebenarnya apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya setelah bosan duduk terdiam seraya menatapku berjalan ke sana kemari sedari tadi. Aku hanya bergumam menjawabnya, terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang kukerjakan.

"Haa?" serunya pelan, "Kau ... membuat _android_?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini mulai tertawa pelan. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku ketus. Izaya melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat, namun masih menertawakanku, "Hahaha ... Aku tak menyangka, Shizu-chan yang biasanya tidak pernah menggunakan '_kepala'_-nya sekarang sedang membuat sebuah _android_ ..." ucapnya, meremehkanku. "Baiklah. Kita lihat seperti apa robot yang kau buat itu," ucapnya lagi, kali ini merebut _blueprint _di tanganku dengan mudahnya. Izaya bergumam, memasang ekspresi berpikir keras saat melihat rancanganku, "Kulihat kau bisa menulis rumus serumit ini ..." komentarnya lagi, meremehkanku, "Ehh? Tidakkah _android _ini mirip denganku?"

"Mana mungkin aku membuat sebuah robot menyerupai orang menyebalkan seper―"

"Seperti apa kira-kira nantinya, ya~? Kuharap tidak lebih imut dariku~."

"Izaya ..." Aku merampas kertas yang tengah diperhatikannya itu dengan kasar, "Bukankah kau memiliki pekerjaan sendiri sebagai kutu loncat para _yakuza_ sialan itu, huh?" tanyaku dengan ketus, membuatnya menyeringai dengan miris. Izaya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Heeh? Ayolah, Shizu-chan. Aku tidak bekerja pada siapapun―aku ini bebas ..." sahutnya, "Lagipula, melihat dirimu membuat robot yang mirip denganku ... Apakah itu tidak cukup aneh, huh?"

"Aku tidak membuat robot yang mirip denganmu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tak membuatnya menyerupai dirimu, atau mungkin menyerupai adikmu yang terlalu datar itu―Kasuka?"

Aku hanya terdiam, sama sekali tak beminat menjawabnya. Izaya menyeringai lebar―dia sepertinya menikmati saat aku mulai tak bisa membalas ucapannya. "Ha-ah ... mungkinkah ini sebuah tanda terima kasih darimu karena aku memberikanmu ide tentang memulai proyek sains-mu ini setelah kau dipecat?" tanyanya dengan nada manis yang sangat kubenci, "Atau ... tanda cinta yang dalam darimu karena kau sebenarnya sangat mencintaiku? Kau pilih yang mana, Shizu-chan?"

Alisku berkedut. Sebuah helaan napas meluncur begitu saja dariku, "Aku tak memilih kedua-duanya―mana mungkin aku akan memilih kedua pilihan _absurd_-mu itu," jawabku kemudian, "Aku membuatnya, agar aku bisa menjadikannya bawahanku―sedangkan diriku berperan sebagai _master_-nya." Izaya nampak tak terkejut dengan jawabanku, tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Dan untukmu, kutu sialan ..." tambahku lagi, "... Kuharap kau segera mati sebelum tahun baru nanti, karena aku akan menyelesaikannya saat kembang api pertama tahun baru diluncurkan."

Izaya tertawa pelan mendengar pernyataanku―yang terdengar seperti sebuah tekat―itu, "_Yeah_ ... Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah kau saja, Shizu-chan ..." ucapnya kemudian, "... Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan robot tercintamu itu sebelum aku mati, mengerti?" Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Pintu ditutup dengan cukup keras, menyisakan gema di dalam ruangan ini. Aku tak tau mengapa semuanya berubah menjadi seperti ini―aku memang terlalu mudah terprovokasi oleh ucapan kutu loncat sialan itu. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padanya. _Yeah_ ... memang benar aku sangat ingin membunuhnya, tapi dulu. Situasi kali ini lain lagi―tidak seperti dulu saat aku masih harus mengejarnya di tengah jalanan―karena aku ... _well_ ... aku mulai menjalin hubungan yang tak '_biasa'_ dengannya.

Ah ... mungkin besok aku akan minta maaf padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Seharusnya kini aku sedang mengejarmu di tengah keramaian kota._

_Tak peduli itu rambu lalu lintas, tak peduli itu mesin minuman otomatis―aku akan berusaha menghentikanmu._

Ne_, Izaya ... mengapa kau begitu jauh?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Aku tak dapat mengatakan bahwa Izaya adalah kekasihku. Namun aku juga tak bisa mengatakan dia musuhku. Dia tetaplah kutu loncat menyebalkan, cerewet, pengganggu dan selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaranku. Dan dia selalu meremehkanku, ya, dia selalu meremehkanku. Izaya tak pernah memandangku sejajar dengannya―aku tau itu, walaupun dia terus menggumamkan kata cinta yang memuakkanku.

Berisik―selalu itulah yang kuucapkan dalam hati saat dia terus mengoceh entah apa.

Namun aku tak kan pernah melupakan hari dimana dia datang padaku, memelukku dan menyatakan cinta padaku, sebelum akhirnya koma tiga hari akibat ulahku―aku tidak sengaja membantingnya karena terlalu terkejut mendengarnya menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tentu saja aku sangat ingin membunuhnya di waktu itu, namun melihat wajahnya yang kesakitan ... entahlah, aku tak tau. Aku sendiri tak tau mengapa aku malah berlari layaknya orang sinting yang tengah menggendong _bridal-style_ seorang pria tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat, menungguinya selama tiga hari penuh tanpa tidur, hingga pria itu sadar sepenuhnya. Aku tak mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, namun sebagian dari hatiku sebenarnya tidak membencinya. Mungkin karena aku tak begitu mengerti tentang perasaanku padanya, atau karena aku hanya terlalu panik saat itu ...

Atau mungkin... aku memang mencintainya?―

―O-oke, aku ingin muntah memikirkannya ...

Aku berdiri di depan pintu sambil merokok dalam hening, memandang Izaya yang sibuk berkutat dengan komputer dan laptop serta beberapa ponsel di ruang kerjanya. Iris _almond_-ku akhirnya bertemu dengan iris merah batanya saat dirinya melirik ke arahku. Dia menyeringai pelan, menutup ponselnya dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi putarnya, berjalan melenggang ke arahku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Shizu-chan?" tanyanya, berkacak pinggang saat berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku terdiam, tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Menghela napas, "Lupakan," lalu berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

"Hee ..? Kau benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini, Shizu-chan ..." komentar Izaya saat melihatku hanya datang melihatnya dan pergi begitu saja, "Biasanya kau berteriak di depan wajahku dan mulai melemparkan benda-benda berat ke arahku―yang dengan sangat mudah kuhindari, tentunya ..." Aku berbalik, menatapnya dengan tajam. Izaya berjalan ke arahku, melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dengan sensual―cukup untuk membuatku iritasi. "_Ne_, Shizu-chan ... Apa kau datang kemari untuk meminta maaf padaku?" tanyanya, seraya merebut rokok yang terselip di bibirku. Aku mendesis, mencoba mengontrol emosiku.

Izaya tertawa pelan, "Hahaha ... kau sangat manis seperti ini ..." sebelum akhirnya menarikku untuk sebuah ciuman panas.

Kecup, lumat, cium dan hisap. Aku menghentikan ciuman itu saat kulihat Izaya kehabisan napasnya, tangannya menarik kerah kemejaku dan mendorong pelan dadaku. Wajahnya sangat merah, dengan napas yang tak beraturan dan bibir basah yang menggoda, membuatku ingin segera menciumnya lagi. Hampir saja kuraup bibir mungilnya, jika saja telepon sialan dari ponselnya yang entah keberapa itu tidak berdering dengan nyaring. "_Moshi_-_moshi_~! Dengan Orihara di sini," sapa Izaya dengan suara riang layaknya siswi SMA, "Ah, ya, Shiki-san. Baiklah. Akan kutawarkan dengan harga yang lumayan, bagaimana?―" Izaya melangkah kembali ke ruang kerjanya, duduk di kursinya yang empuk dan mulai berkutat kembali dengan komputer dan laptopnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, berdiri mematung di tempat. Izaya selalu sibuk, aku tau pekerjaannya selalu membuat dirinya harus melakukan 'entah-apa' untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru di setiap detiknya.

Merasakan bahwa aku hanya mengganggunya, aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di sana, memutuskan untuk mengerjakan _android_-ku yang belum selesai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kau tak menyukai apa yang kusuka, dan aku membenci apa yang kau suka._

_Kau bahkan sering mengatakan bahwa aku tak pantas menjadi '_manusia'_ yang kau cintai._

_Tapi, Izaya ... mengapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Segelas susu _strawberry_ tersodor di hadapanku, membuatku mengalihkan seluruh perhatianku kepadanya. "Minumah ..." perintahnya, memberikan gelas itu padaku. Aku menerimanya, namun terdiam cukup lama dan tak berniat untuk meminumnya sama sekali. "Kau mencoba meracuniku?" tanyaku penuh curiga, mendelik ke arahnya. "_Hidoi_ _na_, Shizu-chan! Mana mungkin aku mau meracunimu―walaupun dulu aku pernah berpikir seperti itu ..." ucapnya, semakin menambah kecurigaanku, "Tidak. Aku bercanda. Aku tidak akan meracunimu, percayalah," ujarnya lagi, duduk di sofa empuk di sudut ruang kerjaku seperti biasa, "... Kau terlihat banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Dan kurasa segelas susu _strawberry_ kesukaanmu itu dapat menenangkanmu untuk sesaat―atau mungkin kau lebih memilih ciumanku, eh? Shizu-chan?"

Aku menatapnya datar, tak mempedulikan tawaannya dan ucapannya. Kuminum susu strawberry itu dalam sekali tegukan, meletakkan gelas yang kosong itu di meja dengan kasar. "Tambahkan lagi ..." perintahku pada Izaya, seraya melirik pria bersurai hitam yang selalu menyunggingkan seringaian itu. "_Ara_ ..." seru Izaya pelan, mengambil gelas yang kosong itu, "Kau lebih memilih susu strawberry daripada ciumanku ..." ucapnya dengan wajah masam dan nada merajuk, namun masih tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya.

Aku berdecih pelan, kembali mengerjakan program dasar untuk robotku. Pintu ditutup dengan pelan, dan langkah kaki Izaya semakin tak terdengar. Aku menghela napas panjang, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah tabung besar dimana sesosok pria dengan kabel yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri kaku di dalamnya. _Android_-ku ... MT002. Tanganku terulur, menyentuh tabung kaca itu seolah-olah aku dapat menyentuh manusia robot di dalamnya, memandang pada sosok yang mirip sekali dengan Izaya. Ah ... tinggal beberapa persen lagi, robot ini akan selesai dengan sempurna. Sedikit polesan dan program terbaru, aku yakin robot ini akan menjadi robot yang hebat. Aku merasa sangat bangga, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali terseyum setiap kali melihatnya. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menciptakan sesuatu―biasanya aku hanya bisa merusaknya. Aku bahkan hampir menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Ini masih awal bulan Desember―dan aku sudah hampir menyelesaikan kurang lebih sembilan puluh persen jauh sebelum tahun baru akan dirayakan.

_Namun kemudian, aku teringat akan ucapanku pada Izaya ..._

Sungguh, saat itu aku sangat kesal padanya―sebenarnya aku tak berniat mengatakan hal sekasar itu padanya. Aku tidak pernah membuat robot ini untuk kujadikan penggantinya. Hanya saja ... _well_ ... Izaya adalah putra sulung satu-satunya di keluarganya, jadi kurasa cepat atau lambat kami harus berpisah. Dan aku juga ingin membuatnya bangga, walaupun aku tak tau bagaimana caranya, aku ingin Izaya bisa memandangku sejajar dengannya. Namun yang sangat kusayangkan adalah reaksi dari Izaya―dia seperti acuh tak acuh dengan ucapanku saat itu―atau mungkin dia hanya mencoba menghindari rasa kesalku saja. Seolah-olah dia terima saja dengan ucapanku, sampai saat ini dia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk mengubah tekatku―... umm ... walaupun tidak bisa disebut tekat juga, sih ...

"Aku letakkan di sini."

"Oh! A-ah ... ya, letakkan saja di sana ..."

Izaya memandangku dengan tatapan bingung sejenak, iris merah batanya menyipit, "Kau ini punya _fetish_ yang aneh terhadapku, ya? Shizu-chan?"

"Apa maksudmu, kutu?"

"Itu ..." sahutnya, seraya menunjuk _android_ di dalam tabung kaca yang kusentuh, "Dia benar-benar mirip denganku, dan sekarang kau menatapnya seakan-akan kau hendak memakannya ..." komentarnya, mengundang amarahku. Aku melemparkan obeng terdekat ke arahnya―yang dengan mudah untuk dihindarinya. "Owh ... tenanglah dulu, Shizu-chan. Aku hanya bercanda ..." ucapnya tanpa dosa, "Oh, iya. Aku akan pergi ke Russian Sushi, kau tidak ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan? Aku akan membeikannya untukmu, kalau kau mau ..." tanyanya padaku, seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong _hoodie_-nya.

"Kau gila? Sejak pagi ini kota berkabut dan salju turun seperti hujan musim gugur―kau tidak seharusnya keluar dari rumah, kau mudah terserang _hipotermia_ ..." tegurku, "... Tapi kalau kau berencana mati, silakan saja. Aku tidak peduli." Aku berbalik, tak mau menatapnya, mencoba bersikap benar-benar tak peduli padanya. Namun Izaya hanya mengumamkan kata 'terserah' sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi dari sana. Suara pintu ditutup cukup kasar. Aku menatap pada pintu yang tertutup rapat, berjalan menuju koridor gelap dimana suara langkah kaki Izaya masih sayup terdengar. Oh, kutu sialan itu sepertinya benar-benar ingin mati kedinginan di luar sana. Tapi untuk menghentikannya pun aku tak punya keberanian―toh aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tak peduli padanya, mana mungkin aku mengejarnya hanya untuk menyeretnya pulang ke apartemennya?

Dan ... ayolah, Izaya itu seorang pria, ingat?

_Yeah_ ... kuakui dia memiliki wajah yang ... uhh ... manis seperti seorang gadis. Tapi dengan keahlian _parkour_-nya, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ... berada di luar dengan suhu yang nyaris mendekati -18 derajat Celcius, itu pasti dapat membunuhnya―bahkan Izaya sering mengeluh kedinginan setiap malam dan selalu menghidupkan pemanas ruangan setiap hari. Dan kabut tebal yang tak menipis sedari pagi, membuatku semakin khawatir. Belum lagi aku tadi tak melihatnya menggunakan mantel tebal, dan sarung tangan, dan syal atau apa saja yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya di tengah hujan salju malam ini.

O-oke, aku mulai mengkhawatirkannya.

"Izaya ... Sialan kau ..." desisku, khawatir setengah mati, menggaruk keras kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Namun aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mulai bertingkah konyol, meminum segelas susu strawberry di meja kerjaku dan berjalan menuju arah pintu utama.

Jika Izaya tidak kembali dalam satu jam, maka aku akan menyusulnya ke Russian Sushi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Aku sebenarnya tak begitu peduli dengan pekerjaanmu―aku tak tau apapun yang kau lakukan itu._

_Namun terkadang aku iri pada kesuksesanmu, dan terlebih aku khawatir padamu._

_Jangan tertawakan aku―sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu, kutu ..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lima puluh enam menit.

Izaya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Aku menunggu di depan pintu gedung apartemen sambil merokok, dengan gelisah tentunya, sesekali menengok ke arah jam yang ada di ponselku. Empat menit lagi, jika Izaya tidak muncul di hadapanku, aku akan berlari seperti orang sinting hingga ke depan pintu Russian Sushi―mencarinya sampai ketemu. Bagaimana jika dia mati kedinginan di tengah jalan? Atau bagaimana jika dia terlalu lemah karena kedinginan dan dibawa kumpulan pria tak dikenal dan ...―pikiranku mulai kacau. Namun tak beberapa lama, akhirnya aku melihat sosoknya berjalan santai sambil memakan _ootoro_ di tengah salju yang turun. "Tuna~! Tuna~!" dendangnya riang, mengunyah _sushi_ mahal itu sambil melangkah layaknya anak kecil. "Izaya ..." geramku, ingin sekali meremasnya sampai remuk karena telah membuatku sekhawatir ini padanya.

"Oh! Shizu-chan! Kau sedang menungguku?" tanyanya riang, menyeringai lebar. "Kutu ..." geramku lagi, "Cepat masuk! Kau bisa mati kedinginan dengan pakaian setipis itu, sialan!" Izaya tertawa mendengar perintahku, "Oh, Shizu-chan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku~!" serunya riang, melangkah santai ke arahku, "Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang kau tak peduli jika aku mati atau ti―"

Hening―aku tak begitu melihatnya di antara kabut yang cukup tebal.

Izaya limbung, jatuh di atas salju dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Aku panik, berlari ke arahnya saat kulihat warna salju di tanah berubah menjadi genangan merah, "Izaya!" seruku, memanggilnya, berlari di antara salju yang tebal ke arahnya. Izaya tak bangkit dari jatuhnya, dia tetap tersungkur di tanah dan bergeming. Iris merah batanya menatap kosong, terbelalak kaget, sedangkan wajahnya memucat seketika. Ingin sekali aku berteriak, menangis, atau apalah itu untuk membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku―namun yang kulihat Izaya tetaplah tak bergerak di sana dengan darah yang terus menggenang di sekitar kepalanya. "I-Izaya!" seruku, merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Dingin, tubuhnya sangat dingin dan lemas. Ada lubang kecil di pelipisnya, menembus kepalanya―dia ditembak dari jarak jauh. "Izaya ..." panggilku, seraya mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Namun Izaya tetap tak merespon, iris merah batanya tetap kosong. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung menggendongnya, berlari membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Aku dapat melihat napasku menjadi gumpalan kabut di malam yang sangat dingin ini, namun aku tak melihat kabut yang sama dari Izaya. Tubuhnya sangat dingin, membuatku semakin ketakutan.

Tidak, Izaya hanya bercanda―kutu sialan ini tidak mungkin mati ...

Dia ... dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku―ya, dia selalu menyukai saat aku mengkhawatirkannya.

M-mungkin ini hanya karena _hipotermia_-nya ... ya, _hipotermia_ ...

Aku langsung menerobos orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tak terbaca, berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan meminta suster untuk segera memanggilkan dokter siapapun itu. "Ta-tapi, tuan ..." Suster itu berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar di hadapanku, menolak untuk memanggilkan dokter. "Ada apa lagi?! Kau tak lihat dia sudah seperti ini?!"

"Tu-tuan, dia ... D-dia sebenarnya ..."

"Akan kubayar berapapun yang kau mau. Sekarang cepat panggilkan dokter!"

"B-bukan begitu, tuan ..." ucap suster bermata cokelat cerah itu dengan wajah iba, "Tuan ... di-dia sudah meninggal. Jauh sebelum anda membawanya sampai di sini." Suster itu menepuk pundakku dengan halus, menatapku dengan tatapan simpatis, "Maafkan saya, tuan ... Teman anda tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi ..." Aku terdiam mematung di sana, tanganku mengerat hingga terluka. Aku sadar, aku tau Izaya sudah mati sedari tadi. Tapi ... tetap saja, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Dia ... tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini, bukan?

Terkekeh, aku memeluk erat tubuhnya, tak peduli darah sudah mengotori seluruh pakaianku. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai membeku, dingin sekali, dan aku tak bisa melihat seringaiannya lagi. "Izaya ..." panggilku, sendu, namun tak dijawab olehnya. "Izaya ..." Lagi, kupanggil namanya―namun dia bergeming di pelukanku. Ucapanku di waktu itu benar-benar menjadi kenyataan―namun aku tak mau itu benar-benar terjadi. Nyatanya, aku hanya ingin mimpi indahku yang menjadi kenyataan, bukan mimpi burukku―kehilangannya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Izaya karenanya, dan aku tak ingin ditinggal olehnya. Karena aku masih ingin mendengar ocehannya, karena aku masih ingin memeluknya. Karena aku mencintainya ...

Ah ... airmataku jatuh begitu saja ...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kuanggap segala darimu hilang bersamaan dengan waktu._

_Namun ternyata aku melupakan satu hal yang penting hingga aku tak bisa melupakanmu._

_Kau benar, kuakui Psyche sangat mirip denganmu ..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah lima tahun sejak kematiannya.

Aku berdiri sambil merokok menunggu Psyche yang menatap nisan Izaya dengan intens, berjongkok dengan sebuket bunga di genggamannya. "Cepat letakkan di sana, Psyche. Ini sudah terlalu sore ..." perintahku padanya, masih berdiri sambil merokok. Psyche menatapku lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan bunga itu di atas nisan Izaya. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, menarikku untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Tepat di pintu masuk pemakaman, aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya, membisikkan 'selamat tahun baru' untuk Izaya.

Psyche terlihat antusias seperti biasa. _Android_ buatanku itu terus mencoba memperhatikan orang yang lewat, mencoba program barunya―mempelajari tata cara hidup manusia. Kami berjalan bergandengan menyusuri kota Ikebukuro layaknya seorang ayah dan anaknya yang sudah berusia delapan belas tahun dengan tatapan seperti anak lima tahun. Hahaha ... aku merasa sudah sangat tua jika aku terus menggandeng Psyche seperti ini, menjelaskan padanya ini itu saat dia melihat hal yang baru. Sampai saat ini, Psyche hanya bisa mengucapkan kata '_Master'_ dan namanya sendiri. Dan juga dia dapat tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti arti dari sebuah senyuman, namun tak bisa tertawa maupun bersedih. Aku pernah mengajarinya beberapa kali tentang hal yang menyenangkan ataupun sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Namun ternyata keajaibannya hanya ada pada senyumannya, tidak ada lagi―dia hanya akan menatapku dengan tatapan kosong saat kuajarkan segala macam perasaan manusia.

Ah ... benar juga. Aku belum memasangkan program pendeteksi emosi manusia padanya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan memasangkan program itu padanya, sekarang aku harus mengajarinya bagaimana manusia hidup dalam lingkungan sosial yang '_liar'_. Saat kami berjalan di depan _supermarket_, Psyche tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari gandenganku, berlari ke arah _supermarket_ dengan tergesa-gesa. "Oi, Psyche!" panggilku padanya, namun terlambat―Psyche sudah menghilang ke dalam tempat itu. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, kutunggu _android_ pertamaku itu dari seberang jalan, merokok dengan perasaan khawatir. Tak berapa lama, Psyche muncul dan berlari ke arahku, membawa sekotak susu _strawberry_.

"Oi, Psyche! Kemana saja kau? Kita bisa terlambat untuk pulang ..."

" ...au ter...hat...pikir...akhir...ini..." Aku menoleh ke arah Psyche yang sedang berusaha berbicara padaku, mengangkat alisku saat mendengarnya mencoba berbicara sebuah kalimat panjang. Dia menyodorkan susu _strawberry_ itu padaku, iris seindah bunga _sakura_-nya menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. "...an kurasa...su strawbe...sukaanmu...dapat menenangkan...sesaat..."

Kata-kata ini ...

"...atau mungkin ... kau lebih ... memilih ciumanku, eh?" tanya Psyche dengan lancar, "Shizu-chan?"

Tercekat―suaraku hilang begitu saja.

Aku ingin sekali menangis mendengarnya, tersenyum miris sambil menghela napas yang tercekat. Itu kalimat yang Izaya ucapkan padaku, lima tahun yang lalu. "Darimana kau dapatkan memori itu, Psyche?" tanyaku pada _android_ yang kini menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Psyche tersenyum simpul, "_Master_ ... Shizu-chan ..." ucapnya dengan nada riang, benar-benar menyesakkan hatiku. Kupeluk erat tubuh buatan itu, merasakan hanya dinginnya besi bukannya hangat tubuh. Ah ... aku benar-benar merindukannya.

Aku merindukan suaranya, aku merindukan surai jelaganya, aku merindukan seringaiannya ...

Izaya ...

Aku merindukan Izaya ...

Sore itu, di bawah matahari yang mulai mengintip dari garis cakrawala, aku kembali menangis sembari menyebut namanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Lalu, aku mendengar dia mengatakan apa yang sudah kau ucapkan._

_Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu._

_Benar 'kan, Izaya?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Kenyataan ini kejam sekali―segalanya menghilang begitu saja, bagaikan terbangun dari mimpi indah.**_

_**Tak bisa berlari dari kenyataan, aku tak bisa kembali pada hari dimana kau mendekapku erat.**_

_**Bahkan, aku masih tak percaya bahwa cintaku―cintamu―dirimu―tak bisa kujaga.**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~OWARI~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ayeeee! Saya akhirnya balik dengan cerita yang **_**absurd**_** lagi~! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan maaf ini sangat ajaib, soalnya saya tidak tau mengapa saya kehilangan cara menulis saya yang seperti biasanya ._. /depresi akibat rapot/masa SMA memang masa galau/. Catatan lagi dari saya:**

_**Hidoi na**_**(Jap): Jahatnya.**

_**Urusai**_**(Jap): Berisik.**

_**Android**_**: Di sini saya membicarakan **_**android**_** robot, bukan OS hp ^^v**

**Oke, karena saya tidak tau mau bicara apa lagi, **_**R'nR if you wish~**_**! Saya terima semua kritik dan saran membangun ^_^**


End file.
